project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Colorful × Melody
Colorful × Melody (カラフル×メロディ) è un Hatsune Miku e Kagamine Rin duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto da minato, prodotto da doriko, arrangiato da OSTER project, e chitarra da 19's Sound Factory, i quali costituiscono un gruppo denominato Team MOER. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The First Sound. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"High five! This cheerful duet featuring Miku and Rin has been given a colorful make-over in Project DIVA F 2nd. Watch the girls give it all they've got at the school cultural festival, with new high definition visuals! High five!"'' Liriche Giapponese=生まれたての気持ちに　どんな色を足したら 綺麗な夢になるのかな また明日は新しいキャンバスに 彩られてく　私の未来が ホントに欲しい物は　あなたがいつもくれる ただ歌を歌えるだけで また昨日が塗り替えられて行く 音がカラフルに暴れ出すの どれだけの好きを伝えたら　いいのかな 気持ちは今 アカ？　アオ？　シロ？　曖昧だね この世界中で　誰よりも あなたを好きでいいかな 今は　片想いだって　届かなくたって 楽しく歌えれば　いいよね！ いつか夢は醒めてしまうと 知っているよ　だけど今なら 進む先に何かがあるような 気がしているんだ カラフルなステージ　音で埋めて どれだけの好きを伝えたら　いいのかな 気持ちは今 アカ？　アオ？　シロ？　曖昧だね この世界中で　誰よりも あなたを好きでいいかな 今は　片想いだって　叶わなくたって あなたに歌を届けたい いつか　終わりが来たって 楽しかったって 言えるよ！　カラフル×メロディ|-|Romaji=umaretate no kimochi ni donna iro o tashitara kirei na yume ni naru no ka na mata ashita wa atarashii CANVAS ni irodorareteku watashi no mirai ga honto ni hoshii mono wa anata ga itsumo kureru tada uta o utaeru dake de mata kinou ga nurikaerarete yuku oto ga COLORFUL ni abaredasu no doredake no suki o tsutaetara ii no ka na kimochi wa ima aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo anata o suki de ii ka na ima wa kataomoi datte todokanakutatte tanoshiku utaereba ii yo ne! itsuka yume wa samete shimau to shitteiru yo dakedo ima nara susumu saki ni nanika ga aru you na ki ga shiteirun da COLORFUL na STAGE oto de umete doredake no suki o tsutaetara ii no ka na kimochi wa ima aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo anata o suki de ii ka na ima wa kataomoi datte kanawanakutatte anata ni uta o todoketai itsuka owari ga kitatte tanoshikatta tte ieru yo! COLORFUL × MELODY|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' What color can I add to this newborn feeling To make my dreams beautiful Tomorrow I'll paint my future On a brand new canvas You always give me what I really want Just by singing Our yesterdays are repainted once more The sound spills out in a riot of color Is it okay to say how much I like you? Right now I feel... Red? Blue? White? It's hard to tell Is it okay to like you more Than anyone else in the world? For now my feelings... May never reach you... But it's okay as long as our heart's in the song! I know the dream may end But at least for now There's still something up ahead I can feel it Fill the colorful stage with sound Is it okay to say how much I like you? Right now I feel... Red? Blue? White? It's hard to tell Is it okay to like you more Than anyone else in the world? For now my feelings... May not come true... But I want my song to reach you Someday... The end will come... But it was fun while it lasted! Colorful × Melody Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Colorful x melody PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Project DIVA F 2nd - Colorful x Melody PV (Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Future Tone - PV "Colorful × Melody" (Romaji English|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2010